


Of Coups D'état And Memory Loss

by IzzyR0ckz



Series: Trickser's Pendant [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, this got out of hand, what even happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyR0ckz/pseuds/IzzyR0ckz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 1st<br/>I've decided to keep a journal to document my life while I'm being courted by Tom, so I'm able to gather research for any paranormal investigators in further generations who may have questions about demon courtship (I haven't been able to find anything on the matter myself, so I am assuming this will be one of the first records of it in history available to human hands).</p><p>Jan 20th<br/>I think there are people after me. I see the tail-ends of shadows following me when I turn around, and no one on campus seems to want to be associated with me at all. I haven't finished figuring out how to tap into the magic in the jewelry, so all I've got is my martial arts training, and I get the feeling that's not going to be enough.</p><p>(a page has been torn out)</p><p>HELLO LITTLE JOURNAL READERS, WHOEVER YOU MAY BE,<br/>WE HAVE YOUR AUTHOR SAFE AND SOUND, AS FAR AS YOU CAN SEE!!<br/>SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE,<br/>-THE REVOLUTIONARIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coups D'état And Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I had a field day with the fucking fonts and made everyone's handwriting different then transferred it over here and AO3 killed it... *sigh* -_-'. I tried my best to change up the words using italics/bold/underline but it's not quite the same effect so sorry if it gets confusing!

_August 1st_

_I've decided to keep a journal to document my life while I'm being courted by Tom, so I'm able to gather research for any paranormal investigators in further generations who may have questions about demon courtship (I haven't been able to find anything on the matter myself, so I am assuming this will be one of the first records of it in history available to human hands). I have compiled a list of things I know, or am at least 56.8% sure of:_  

  * __Demons seem to gift jewelry as a way of showing interest__


  * _The rules and symbols of jewelry remain unclear but appear to be complicated, as Star told me the pendant Tom gave me meant significantly more than the bracelet given to her (note: check into this further)._


  * _Tom seems to pull out all the stops when giving me gifts, jewelry or otherwise, but I have been unable to tell whether it is because the prince of the underworld is probably rolling in cash or something to do with demon courtship_


  * _THE RUNES HAVE MEANING. WHAT IS THEIR MEANING? MUST. FIND. OUT._


  * _Demons are VERY possessive of the one they're courting, since the Toffee incident I have not been attacked by anyone (besides one human who wanted to mug me, but I dealt with that easily enough) in or out of Tom's presence, and I have no doubt it is his doing._


  * _Demons are very good in bed, 10/10 would recommend (Stay away from incubi, though)_


  * _Harming your intended in any way, purposefully (duh) or accidentally, is a big no-no, and they can take away your right to court them if they do. (The fact I could kick Tom's ass to the curb if he so much as accidentally stepped on my foot is both reassuring and hilarious)_



  

_August 12th_

_I've been craving chocolate a lot. Asked Tom if I could get pregnant after being fucked by him, he said probably not._

_NOT reassuring._

 

_August 13th_

_Tom says part of the courtship is that the demon moves in with their intended so as to prove they can take care of them and adapt to their way of life. Tom was raised as a prince; I am concerned about his level of knowledge in anything having to do with housework. (He will be accompanying me to college, though; which will be nice, as I'm going cross-country and Star will not be there.)_

 

_August 15th_

_It has occurred to me that if Tom plans on going out in public once we get to college, he is going to need a disguise. He says he can conjure one with magic, but it doesn't sound safe so I'm going to try and find something else._

 

_August 20th_

_Haven't decided whether or not I want to wear the pendant around campus, I get the feeling it would be offensive to Tom to take it off, but so would dying from getting mugged by someone with a gun and good aim._

 

_August 21st_

_It really is beautiful, though, Tom outdid himself. Sometimes I'm not sure I deserve all this, honestly._

 

_August 23rd_

_Asked Star about the pendant, should NOT take it off under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES besides choosing to discontinue the courtship or showering. I'm going to die because I don't want to offend Tom._

 

_August 30th_

_Leaving for college soon, already packed. Tom says he can just teleport my stuff to my room; a little concerned for my possessions._

 

_September 1st_

_Said my goodbyes. Promised I would video-chat with Star every other night. My mom cried and hugged me and wouldn't stop giving me kisses; mildly embarrassing. She also hugged Tom and kissed his forehead. He seems to have already become part of the family and is rather pleased with the fact._

_If we don't get married I think my mom will be upset._

_Not ready to be the queen of hell yet, though, so she's going to have to wait._

 

_September 13th_

_TOM IS TERRIBLE WITH HOUSEWORK. ALL MY UNDERWEAR ARE PINK._

_WHY ME???_

_update:_

_Tom finally stopped laughing long enough to choke out an apology. I'm making him sleep on the floor._

 

_September 15th_

_Tom does not like sleeping on the floor._

_Too bad._

 

_September 29th_

_Agreed to let Tom use magic to disguise himself. He's just as hot with two eyes and caramel skin as he is with three eyes and purple. (reminder to bang him in his human form.)_

 

_October 1st_

_College is amazing! There are so many nice people, and all the classes seem interesting from the ones I've been to so far. The homework load is going to be a pain, but overall I'm excited for the year!_

 

_October 2nd_

_Met a nice guy named Desmond. He offered to help me with my workload and is going to introduce me to his friends. I'd be less worried if he didn't keep looking down at my chest, I don't have cleavage and my red hoodie isn't exactly something worth staring at for that long._

_I noticed he’s missing a finger, poor guy._

 

_October 29th_

_I take it back, college is terrible. I've had no time to write. I have two essays due within the next week and a test on the function of different chemicals in the human brain. Tom is trying to help, but I think he's just as lost as I am. Thank god for Desmond, or I'd be failing._

 

_October 31st_

_So pumped for Halloween, and Tom is eager to go outside for a day without needing his disguise; I don't blame him. Desmond invited me to a Halloween party and said I could take Tom too, this is gonna be great!_

 

_November 1st_

_Tom doesn't like Desmond; won't tell me why. He made us leave early; I'm a little mad at him for that._

 

_November 3rd_

_Tom gave me another piece of jewelry, a silver bracelet with a total of 6 diamonds embedded in it, and runes carved all along the surface. I'm honestly not sure what to do with these gifts, they're too good for me. I can't tell Tom to return it, though, he'd either get offended or would insist on buying me more to prove I'm worth it. I've sketched a picture of both the necklace and the bracelet on the next page:_

 

**[A page has been torn out]**

 

_November 5th_

_Desmond kept staring at my wrist today, and he wasn't the only one. I took off my usual hoodie to show off my bling because, hey, if I'm gonna be bathing in gifts from my sugar-daddy demon then I might as well let the world know it. He kept glancing at my bracelet, then at my necklace, and I keep telling myself if he was going to rob me he'd've done it already. He made a hasty retreat when I asked if we were going to the coffee shop to study together (like we do every Tuesday), and I had to walk home alone for the first time in a month. A girl took one look at my pendant and glared bloody murder, and some dude saw it and went white in the face before scampering off._

_Not sure what's up, but this has over-protective Tom written all over it._

 

_November 6th_

_Asked Tom about it, didn't get a straight answer, he just grinned and tried to get me to forget about it with an intense make-out session (It may or may not have worked for a solid couple of hours..)_

 

_November 7th_

_Going to find out what these runes mean if it kills me, Tom won't tell me and Star doesn't know. I'm worried they're some sort of magic to keep people away, Desmond doesn't talk to me anymore and there are still a few people in the halls who look at me like I'm some otherworldly being._

_Which is ridiculous because if I was it would make this whole courtship thing so much easier._

 

_November 10th_

_It has occurred to me that I'm going to die in 70+ years, assuming there are no unfortunate accidents, and Tom is going to live forever. Star says demons love few and far in between, and there are cases of demons only loving one being in their entire lives. I've been doing some research on the different ways to kill a demon for good (won't tell Tom because I think he'd freak), and one of the ways they can die is through 'fading'. While I still don't understand the full process I'm more than a little concerned; they essentially cease existing by losing their will to live, and one of the ways this happens is through the death of a loved one. I don't want to cause Tom pain, let alone be the cause of his DEATH!_

_Beginning to think this courtship is a bad idea._

 

_November 30th_

_Tom tried to forbid me from hanging out with Desmond, but wouldn't tell me why; he's been keeping secrets._

 

_December 1st_

_Been looking through the library for a reference to decode these runes; having no luck. Tom still won't tell me what they mean. He's been getting more and more agitated lately; I'm concerned._

 

_December 3rd_

_We've been fighting again. Tom has been getting better at controlling his anger, but this time he nearly set the dorm room on fire. Something's going on, he's been getting jumpier and jumpier, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it._

 

_December 7th_

_Finals coming up; I'm really nervous. Won't have time to write._

 

_December 13th_

_Had another fight with Tom. He stormed out the door without his disguise and hasn't come back._

 

_December 14th_

_He's still not back._

_I'm scared._

_update: Is it just me or has the bed always been this cold?_

 

_December 20th_

_Finals are over and Tom still hasn't returned. I'm sorry about the smeared ink, I've been crying a bit. Did he finally come to his senses? I told him I was just a human when he asked to court me, but he said he didn't care. Has he changed his mind? The ruby eye on the necklace seems to glare at me whenever I look down at it; is this a sign?_

 

_December 21st_

_I can't sit around waiting for Tom to come back, I need to go home for the holidays and see everyone; my whole family is coming and Star's visiting! My mom will be disappointed if I come home without Tom, but what can I do? He's forgotten about me._

 

_December 24th_

_My mom was upset, but she thinks something must've happened to him, that he wouldn't have stayed away from me otherwise._

_I'm not so sure._

 

_December 25th_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Star came home and it was great to see her again outside of a video screen! All my relatives kept saying how much I'd grown and asking who the lucky lady who got me my necklace was._

_If only they knew._

 

_December 26th_

_My Christmas present for Tom sits in the back of my suitcase, and it depresses me just looking at it. I finally told Star that Tom was missing, I'd been hoping to avoid it, but I couldn't hide it any longer. She's even more panicked than me, and it's got me worried._

_What does she know that I don't? She'd better tell me because I don't have four years to figure it out this time around._

 

_Jan 3rd_

_I've been busy. Tom is still missing, but after a LOT of nagging, I managed to get Star to tell me what was going on. According to her, Tom's parents aren't exactly the best and fairest of rulers, so a ton of people have vendettas against them and, by extension, Tom. It's totally unfair because Tom had NO SAY in any of the rulings his parents made, but no one seems to see reason once they see red._

_It explains a lot, though, like how Tom could afford to have an original necklace fashioned with RUBIES on such short notice at the age of 15, why Toffee seemed to think making a Marco-pancake was a good idea, and why lesser monsters and demons are so afraid of Tom._

_There seem to be two categories: people with personal vendettas, and 'the revolutionaries'. Demons and monsters under the first category are mostly just nobles and the upper-middle class, who don't want an entire system change since it works so well in their favor, but are upset over some petty slight they decided had been made on them. But the REVOLUTIONARIES._

_Star says they're becoming a problem because they're made up of the lower-class, who are the majority. There's strength in numbers, and theirs are growing by the day. I'm not sure which side to take, to be honest, because on the one hand I'm not for tyranny, but on the other hand I love Tom and if they took him and hurt him I won't forgive them. It's hard to kill a demon, but not impossible, and killing off the only heir to the throne would be an easy way to begin the monarch's downfall._

_Is it selfish that I'm relieved it wasn't because Tom didn't love me anymore?_

_Probably._

 

_Jan 5th_

_I'm not really sure what to do at this point. On the one hand, I'm not about to just sit around while Tom could be in some torture chamber, or worse, but I'm also just a very, VERY mortal human, who, unlike a demon, is easy to squish underfoot. Also having such a strong association with Tom has made me a target, and all non-humans are either scared shitless of me or ready to murder me. Tom would bring me back from the dead just to kill me himself if I died trying to save him anyway, so for now there's not much I can do. More info pending._

 

_Jan 6th_

_The jewelry Tom gave me have magic embedded in them! I guess it makes sense since it certainly wasn't batteries making the runes glow, but it's magic I can USE. I'm not useless after all! Now to figure out how to tap into their power..._

 

_Jan 10th_

_After a trip to several libraries and shady fortunetellers, I have concluded that not only is there magic in these things, there's a LOT. Remember how I said the jewelry system is complex? Well, it turns out different elements and stones have different strengths in usable magic, and the second-highest on the list is gold. Ruby is farther down, but silver comes in fifth, and the way to tap into the power appear to be through the runes. Not only did Tom give me a fucking truckload of magic, he had the runes which make the magic accessible pre-embedded, and I'm not even going to try and calculate the costs because I'd probably throw up. He did care, he cared a LOT, and gave me tools to defend myself in case something happened to him. As soon as we get him back I swear, I'm going to do as many cliché, sappy, embarrassing things as possible._

_(I thought I couldn't fall more in love with him.)_

_(I was wrong)_

 

_Jan 11th_

_I still don't understand why he couldn't've just told me what they did himself, the stubborn idiot._

 

_Jan 12th_

_Asked Star about it over video-chat, she said demons also give jewelry as a declaration of friendship, which is what Tom gave her originally. She says it's custom they give one of friendship BEFORE courtship, to prove they're interested in being friends first, then only supposed to go into romance territory once it's been accepted. I pointed out I never got any jewelry to symbolize friendship, but she said Tom gave me one as a gift for my 15th birthday._

_Oops._

 

_Jan 13th_

_I'm still not sure what the runes actually say. I'll find out if it kills me._

_update: one of the fortunetellers said I had to 'look to the dead to find what I was looking for'. Wonderful._

 

_Jan 20th_

_I think there are people after me. I see the tail-ends of shadows following me when I turn around, and no one on campus seems to want to be associated with me at all. I haven't finished figuring out how to tap into the magic in the jewelry, so all I've got is my martial arts training, and I get the feeling that's not going to be enough._

_I wish Tom were here._

_side-note: 'Look to the dead.' I was thinking ghosts, maybe the town graveyard?_

 

_Jan 21st_

_I FOUND A REFERENCE FOR THE RUNES ON A FUCKING GRAVESTONE I'M DECODING THEM NOW_

_So English seems to have a direct link to demon-ese because the language translates directly as follows:_

 

**[The rest of the page has been torn off]**

 

_Jan 24th_

_No wonder so many people want me dead! The necklace says I'm already the fucking future consort, which is ridiculous because I agreed to let Tom court me, not marry me, and the bracelet says anyone who messes with me messes with Tom. (Just in case I ever had any doubts about him being possessive.)_

_I'm not sure how to feel about this (my gut's leaving me hanging COME ON YOU'VE GOTTEN ME THIS FAR)_

_update: at least now I know why the bastard wouldn't tell me what they said._

 

_February 1st_

_Making a little progress on the magic. I found an old book in the school library that had some basic spells and a method for tapping into cursed objects. I don't know if I'd call them cursed, and I don't know whether the book is legit, but it's better than nothing._

 

_February 10th_

_IT WORKED! THE SINGE ON THE BOTTOM LEFT-HAND CORNER OF THIS PAGE WAS ME LIGHTING IT ON FIRE WITH MY MIND!!_

_Now all I need to do is learn how to control it._

 

_February 14th_

_Happy valentine's day me, why thank you, me! Here, have a rose that will never stop burning. Oh, how lovely! You know me, Tom used to give me these! Delightful, me!_

_-The very lonely, very sarcastic, very successful-in-getting-better-at-magic, King of Hell_

_(I like King of Hell better than consort, it sounds more badass.)_

 

_February 19thN_

_It's getting worse, and I'm not sure how much time I have, it seems like everyone is after my skin. If I die I sw_______________

 

**_HELLO LITTLE JOURNAL READERS, WHOEVER YOU MAY BE,_ **

**_WE HAVE YOUR AUTHOR SAFE AND SOUND, AS FAR AS YOU CAN SEE!!_ **

**_SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE,_ **

**_-THE REVOLUTIONARIES_ **

 

For all non-humans reading this, 

It is 2020. Your prince's intended was captured by the revolutionaries, but you need not fear. I have him, and he is safe until my employers decide what to do with him. 

-Toffee, head assassin of the blood moon clan, under the hirings of the Noble House of Ghouls 

 

**(A series of letters tucked into the bindings):**

 

_LET MARCO GO, HE'S NOT INVOLVED IN THIS. HE DID NOTHING WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT._

_~TOM, PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLD_

 

Perhaps you should have thought of that before you gave him the Eye. You silly child, always running head-first into battle. Did you not think one day someone would suffer for your actions? Don't worry, you can apologize to his severed head when it is served to you on a platter. 

-Toffee 

 

_I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU. I SWEAR ON THE SOULS OF THOSE WHO CAME BEFORE IF YOU HURT SO MUCH AS A HAIR ON MARCO'S HEAD I WILL TAKE A BLUNT KNIFE TO YOUR GUT AND TEAR AT YOUR SKIN UNTIL ALL YOUR ORGANS COME SPILLING ONTO THE FLOOR THEN SCOOP THE REST OUT WITH A SPOON AND FEED THEM TO THE CASTLE DOGS. ~TOM_

 

Oops, too late. Well, you tried. So much for your consort. 

 

_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU YOU BASTARD AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARCO_

 

_March 29th (I think)_

_It's me again. I don't have time to explain, I think I've found a way out of this dungeon Desmond's trapped me in. I've finally got my journal and my bracelet back, and I know where my necklace is, so I'm going to try and escape. I've cast a spell on this journal so that all the pages that have been already written on will remain sealed. I'm the only one who can break the spell, so they'll stay that way until I know it's safe; I don't want to risk anybody getting ahold of it again, some of this information might be valuable. My only concern is the last barrier, which I overheard the guards call a 'memory shield'. It doesn't sound good, but I can't count on Tom to save me, I'm not even sure if he's still alive, so I'll have to risk it. I'll try to put up magic to protect my memories, but it will be difficult because I'm not actually sure what the shield does, or it's method of attack on the brain. I have a backup plan, though, should the worst come to worst. At the fear of sounding crazy, ever since I came to the underworld my pendant has been... Talking to me. I think there's some sort of PERSON trapped in the ruby, and whoever they are, they seem POWERFUL. I have a feeling they're the reason my pendant is so much stronger a magic source than my bracelet, too. Why on earth did Tom give me something this powerful; this ancient? Anyway, I think I'll be able to get their help as far as the memory shield is concerned._

_I hope so, anyway._

* * *

 

**[Newspaper clippings]:**

**The King and Queen are Dead! A Tragedy? Or a Victory?**

**The King and Queen were found dead on March 30th, 2020. Evidence suggests they were poisoned! We all know why, the question is, by who? Rumors are flying, and some are saying their own son, our very own Prince Tom, had something to do with it! Is it true? Did the Prince join our revolutionaries in their vision for a better future? Are we finally free from the iron grip of tyrants? Or have we just gone from the frying pan to the fire?**

 

**The Consort Still Missing!**

**The underworld is in a panic as the search continues for the Prince's intended! He believes our future royal consort to still be alive, stating that the famed Blood Moon Clan of assassins were behind the kidnapping, and there is a reward of 100,000 gold coins for whoever brings him the head of their leader. Is anyone looking to strike it rich? The kidnapper is known only by his alias name Toffee, and the Prince states his most recent falsified identity was a human glamor named Desmond. Will the Consort be found? Is he even still alive? Or will our one and only prince lose his lover forever?**

 

Hello.

I'm not really sure what's going on, but I think I must have hit my head or something because I'm having trouble remembering what happened up until I woke up just a few hours ago. I'm on the edge of a small town, and I'm a little nervous to talk to anyone, they're all a bit scary-looking. I don't think I'm among humans because these people look more like monsters than anything I'd be able to find on earth.

In other words? I'm very much lost.

I don't have much to work with, the only objects in my possession are this journal, which I seem unable to open before this page, though I'm sure there's been writing on earlier ones, and two beautiful pieces of jewelry; I'm slightly concerned I stole them. Things are going to be much harder for me if I used to be a thief; was I? I can't remember...

 

The journal is of little to no help, all there is are these two newspaper clippings, and some sort of seal on all the earlier pages, I think it might be magic (never believed in that kind of stuff, but at this point I doubt anything would surprise me; I've already seen a ten-foot green monster covered in fur, and I think she/he/it had at least four eyes. I expected them to eat me, but instead got a polite tip of their hat and a compliment on my appearance; very odd). The jewelry may be magic as well, as they're covered in what seem to be runes of an ancient language, which glow without a visible source of power. I've decided to keep them hidden in my pocket; I don't know if I stole them or not, but I don't think I'm going to risk wearing them. I do know one thing, though: if the journal is mine my name is Marco, or, at least, that's what's written on the cover ('MARCO'S JOURNAL-STAY OUT TOM! who's Tom? The name certainly sounds familiar, but then again it isn't exactly an uncommon one). Unfortunately, I don't actually KNOW if the journal is mine or not, and if I DID steal the jewelry, chances are I stole this too. Not sure I want to go parading around as a person I'm not, especially because they could be royalty for all I know!

 

I wonder at the significance of the newspaper clippings, was I a bounty hunter? According to them the Prince's name is Tom, what an odd coincidence.

 

I don't have any money, I should probably sell the jewelry for some, but I can't seem to part with either of them, they feel important somehow.

 

I should find work, but that is easier said than done when you can't remember your own name. (I'm surprised I even remember how to speak, let alone read and write!)

 

Some demons in armor came by on skeleton horses, they're still looking for the consort. He's probably dead if he's been missing so long. Job hunting is not going well, I've decided to call myself Star; the name sounds familiar and I like it.

 

Found a job! A nice seamstress named Nicole took me in and agreed to give me a place to stay and food to eat in return for working for her. So far I've been doing menial tasks, like manning the register and sorting the extra supplies. All red cloth on the right, then yellow, purple on the far left...

 

The good news is I have a roof over my head and food in my belly; the bad news is I still don't have any money.

 

The runes are glowing brighter, and the ruby at the center of the necklace seems almost...agitated. Whoever I stole this from, they must've been powerful if they managed to give a rock personality.

 

What do the runes mean? I'm dying to find out. I'm considering asking Nicole, but it might give away the fact I stole it, depending on what they say, and I'm not sure I'm ready to go on the run yet. I did ask her about the articles, though, she said that the previous King and Queen weren't kind to the common folk, and had been raising taxes continuously, causing grief and starvation. The Prince joined a group called The Revolutionaries to get them off the throne so he could come to power and fix everything. He seems a bit young to be King, but Nicole made him sound like a kind person, so maybe things will be okay. The taxes have been going down, at any rate, and I think Nicole's pockets are weeping with joy.

 

Nicole's been teaching me how to sew! She says once I'm ready she'll let me help with the actual dress-making, and she'll pay me real coins for it! I'm so excited, I've been wanting to buy her a nice gift as a thank-you for letting me stay with her but have remained broke and unable to do so.

 

Nicole says I remind her of her son, though my skin is pinker than the bright-red of hers (I could probably turn that shade, but only through severe sunburn or embarrassment), and a look of such sadness crossed her face that I was afraid to ask what happened. Perhaps my being here is a gift for her in-and-of itself. (I'm still buying her something, though.)

 

Haven't written in awhile, I've been busy! I'm learning how to sew and got my first payment today! It's not enough to buy much, but I think I could afford one of the famous pies the bakery across from us makes; they're delicious, though most of the ingredients here don't seem to exist in the human world.

 

She cried and hugged me when I gave her the pie; I think there's a story there, but I know when to hold my tongue.

 

I told her about the runes, and she'd tensed in shock when I showed them to her. Turns out I stole from the Prince's consort; great. At least I didn't sell them.

 

The whole kingdom mourns; the consort has been declared dead though no body was found. The Prince seems so kind, whoever he chose must have been too; it's sad when people like that depart from the world, and the grief seems to be consuming our Prince.

 

Nicole told me there are rumors that the Prince is Fading, and I asked her what that means; it didn't sound good, I'm worried for him.

 

If the Prince dies, the kingdom's going to fall into chaos, that much is obvious. The struggle for power would no doubt be bloody and brutal; they are demons and monsters, after all.

 

The Prince does not seem to be doing well:

 

**Entire Western Side of Castle Gone Up In Flames!**

**The Prince seems to have set the entire western wing ablaze in a fit of anger! Total of 17 injured and 1 killed due to the ferocity of the flames! Has the pain of losing his intended become too much?**

 

I have been told multiple times how difficult it is to harm a non-human, the Prince must be very powerful and very miserable.

 

A foreign princess came to visit the Prince, apparently her name is Star Butterfly. I've told Nicole everything I know at this point, and I think we're beginning to draw the same conclusions; there's just too many coincidences, the jewelry, the names, the NOTEBOOK. It sounds absurd, and yet...

 

What if I am? What if I am the consort, and I've forgotten? Nicole went to the old police station to ask for more info on the consort; his name was MARCO.

Or maybe I was the one who killed the consort, then stole his stuff wiped my own memories for plausible deniability.

Nicole says there's only one way to find out.

 

Nicole thinks I should go see the Prince; I think that is a terrible idea for two reasons:

  1. the (very high) possibility this is all a coincidence and I get burned alive for stealing from and/or murdering royalty
  2. the (very low) possibility I am the Prince's intended, in which case I will most definitely be taken from Nicole and brought to the palace. I like my life here, it's pleasant and Nicole's been nicer than I could have ever hoped for; she's already lost a son once, I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to leave.



If only I could open this damn journal! I'm sure all the answers would be inside...

 

I'm beginning to think the Prince is past the point of return:

 

**[Newspaper clipping]**

 

** Awaking to the Sight of Severed Heads In the Morning? **

** It would appear the one who kidnapped and presumably killed the royal consort has been captured and beheaded! The Prince has ordered that the head be put on display outside the palace gates, why remains unclear. A warning to all those who dare oppose him? Or the act of one driven mad with despair? **

 

If I AM the consort, I doubt that was the person I fell in love with, demon or no. I'm afraid of facing him, but I'm also afraid of what will happen if no one does anything. (Nicole tells me severed heads aren't as unfashionable in the underworld as they are on earth, though when it's another demon it's frowned upon more. I can't say I'm surprised; I still don't approve.)

 

I've decided to go to the palace. Nicole insisted on coming with me, but I'm a little concerned about her fragile state, she's rather old and seems a bit Faded herself. She merely scoffed and told me demons worked differently than humans when I voiced my concerns and seems unable to be swayed on the matter. If I had a mother in the human world, she surely would have been like Nicole.

 

On the road, will most likely be too busy and/or tired to write.

 

We've arrived at the city outside the palace! It's so busy, bustling with life, I'm overwhelmed! I seemed to have been incorrect about Nicole, as she ended up being better off than me most of the journey, I don't know why I doubted her.

 

The guards said I need some form of identification if I'm to go anywhere NEAR the palace. This could be an issue.

 

I have an idea, but Nicole won't like it. This necklace is the consort's, right? So if I show it to the guard that will probably count as enough form of identification to get me a meeting with the Prince, right? Seriously hoping I didn't steal this thing. Here goes nothing...

 

**[newspaper clipping]:**

 

** The Royal Consort Found! An Empire Rejoices! **

** The consort arrived at the palace on September 24th and has been welcomed with open arms! The Prince is overjoyed in the matter, and a grand celebration will be starting tomorrow! **

 

Hello again! I am writing you from my new status as royalty! I was hesitant at first, but Tom agreed to have Nicole made the 'official royal seamstress' (she's still not convinced it's an actual title, but she still gets paid whether she does anything or not so she's not complaining too much). She now lives in the palace and I can visit her as often as I like! She still calls me Star instead of Marco, much to Tom's confusion, and I don't think she plans on stopping anytime soon.

He was so relieved to see me alive, he started crying right in front of the guards. I haven't told him I lost my memories, mostly because he was so happy to see me I couldn't find it in myself to break the news to him. I'm not sure what to think about his anger issues, but he's funny and charming, in his own way, and I think it won't be long before fall for him (flaming ball of rage that he is). The real Star is coming to visit soon, and I'm equally nervous and excited.

 

Star is so nice! She was also really happy to see me, whoever I was I had a great taste in friends! I'll indulge her for today, and tell her about the memory wipe tomorrow; she seems easier to approach about the subject than Tom.

 

Having trouble getting an opportunity to talk to Star without Tom being around, he's clinging to me like an octopus. The underworld is hot enough without a furnace attached to me 24/7.

 

Star says I should go say hi to my real family so they know I'm alive. I need to tell her about my memories now.

 

She took it... better than expected. She got all deflated and started crying, and I felt really bad. She calmed down eventually, though, and told me we needed to tell Tom. It took some convincing, but I managed to get her to promise to not tell him; nearly a fourth of the castle is already burnt to the ground, I'm aiming to keep that number from increasing.

 

Star talked to her parents and told me whether or not I can get my memories back is going to depend on how I lost them. Which is wonderful because I, of course, don't remember!

 

Tom's getting suspicious, I don't think we can keep him in the dark much longer.

 

He confronted me about it, it seems he knows I'm hiding something but doesn't know what. I told him it was payback for last time and he bought it, telling me it was better for me if he kept it a secret. I get the feeling past-me wouldn't have agreed because my gut seemed to get pissed-off at that answer, but crisis averted for now, I suppose. Right now I'm just thanking my lucky stars there _was_ a last time because that was a major bluff.

 

I think Tom found this journal and read it.

Oh boy.

 

I've got good news and bad news. The good news is there are no more parts of the castle burnt down. The bad news is I almost wish there was because instead of being angry Tom got SAD. I think he basically considers me dead, or at least the old me, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt a little. I guess I get it, though, it was the old me he fell in love with.

 

It wasn't about me, it never was and, if I don't get my memories back, I have a feeling it never will be.

 

Star doesn't think there's much of a chance of me getting my memories back; we've been having no luck so far. I'm a little scared Tom's going to kick me and Nicole out, even if Star promises she won't let him.

 

I was looking at the necklace and finally put it on for the first time since I've lost my memories, the ruby glowed brighter than it ever had before. My mind felt jumbled for a second, and I got a weird sense of deja-vu, but it stopped as quickly as it started. Is the ruby... Doing something to my brain?

I'm not putting it on again, just in case.

 

Went to see my human family. My mom cried when she saw me too, I feel sort of bad for making so many people miserable. I couldn't tell her about the memory wipe either, I didn't have the heart to.

 

Asked Tom whether the ruby had any sort of special powers without telling him about the brain incident; he said it's been in his family for many generations and is thought to be connected to some celestial deity.

Wonderful.

Put the ruby back on; NOT in the mood for offending any gods.

 

Nearly passed out in the hall when the ruby started glowing and made my head go all fuzzy again; Tom  panicked and grabbed me, and I snapped at him. He seemed a little shocked, which was a bit confusing because it's certainly not the first time I've done it. Was the ruby always this active? Tom says I wore it all the time on earth, but I don't think I would've been able to function in school or anything if I kept losing consciousness. Is it more active in the underworld than in the human world?

Come to think of it, I don't remember what I actually snapped at Tom; not a good sign.

 

It's been happening more frequently; I'm debating what's worse: dying of permanent brain damage from a necklace messing with the inside of my head, or mortally offending a god by taking the damn thing off.

 

I'M REMEMBERING! I REMEMBER WHAT HIGH SCHOOL I WENT TO AND MY PARENTS!

I also remember my first meeting with Tom.

How did I fall in love with this asshole?

 

Every time the necklace makes my head ache I remember a little more! I think whatever god it's connected to must like me because they're helping me remember!

 

Asked the keeper of the royal library which god the ruby was connected to; he gave me this (after snottily correcting me and telling me it's formal name was 'The Eye'. Whatever, dude.):

 

**[page attached]:**

 

**_The Celestial Trickster_ **

**_Long ago there lived a celestial trickster. He took the form of a monkey and wrought havoc among the heavens, offending the gods. As punishment, his body and soul were trapped for eternity inside a mountain, never to make mischief again._ **

 

It's not very well written, and pretty brief, but I think it was translated from another language so it probably sounds better the original one. The point is I think there's a SOUL in this rock, and I think it must like me because it's helping me out of one hell of a pickle.

 

Apparently, I'm 'going insane' because the deity 'doesn't like anyone, let alone some human scum.' Thanks, librarian, remind me to get you fired.

 

I remember how I met Star.

 

Tom came to my room today, and for one panicked second I thought he was going to throw me out, but then he just gave me a small, sad smile and said:

"You're not getting your memories back, are you?" And I told him I didn't know because that's the truth; I haven't been remembering much about him. ~~And he~~ ~~m he~~ ~~wan he was~~   ~~He told me~~ He asked if he could court me again, start over and fall in love with the new me, then kissed my hand.

I think I'm starting to understand why I fell in love with him.

 

I've been gaining memories that I don't think are my own, unless I've been to heaven before.

Are these the deity's memories as well?

 

Some of the things this guy did were pretty funny.

 

I remember some of my adventures with Star! She was as awesome then as she is now! I'm not going to tell anyone I'm regaining my memories until I regain ALL of them, though.

 

I'm still not remembering very much about Tom, is the deity doing this on purpose? I have enough of his memories to vouch for how much he likes making trouble, it wouldn't come as a surprise if not remembering Tom was the cruel catch.

 

I haven't had a dizzy episode in a couple of days, I'm getting worried.

 

I actually passed out yesterday, but when I woke up I remembered how to do some basic spells by drawing magic from the necklace and bracelet; I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about what I was up to before I had my memories wiped.

 

Tom's official coronation is being planned, I hope I regain all my memories by then.

 

I remember how to do more complex spells, and I've been secretly helping the castle reconstruction efforts with my magic.

 

I've been feeling terrible all day, my head is killing me, and the ruby won't stop glowing. I tried to take it off, but my head just started hurting more.

I'm a little scared, I think this is it.

 

* * *

  

_Hello. You're welcome for giving you your memories back, you made me promise to keep them until I thought it was safe enough for you to regain them. But you remember that, so why am I telling you? Now fulfill your end of the bargain._

 

_March 10th_

_I remember. I remember everything. I remember Tom's goons trying to take me down to the underworld so I could join him because he thought earth wasn't safe anymore. I remember Desmond's ambush and him kidnapping me. I remember every terrible second in that dungeon. But most importantly, I remember the promise I made. I've unsealed this journal and left it here for Tom to find so he knows what happened and knows I'm okay._

 

_I'm sorry Tom, I'll be back in time for your coronation; I swear._

_I love you._

_~Marco Díaz, royal consort of Tom, King of the Underworld_

 

_YOU'D BETTER BE, MY QUEEN._

 

**The rest of the pages have been torn out**

 


End file.
